mystworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Aasimar The aasimar are people of celestial heritage. They are born with celestial traits such as silver or golden eyes, a silvery or golden tint to their skin, skin that is lustruous and white as snow, golden or silver hair, and pointed ears. They often become revered champions of good and rise to positions of leadership in human societies, as for instance in the nation of Issillia where the aasimar Issinir Azurbranth sits on the throne. Akavali The strange akavali are blue-skinned psionic humanoids with no hair, elongated limbs and pupilless white eyes. They are originally denizens of another world called Akaval, but when that world was destroyed by a race of monstrous beings called the zalakar, the akavali fled Akaval and traveled to the plane of Myrndur. The ships that they had plane-traveled in stopped working when they got to Myrndur, but luckily Myrndur was a suitable world for them to settle in. At first the humans of Myrndur were very wary of the akavali and their strange powers, but the akavali slowly gained the humans’ trust, using their advanced wisdom to guide them. Aratheël The aratheël are the elves of Myrndur. Ageless and graceful, they are one of the oldest races to inhabit Myrndur. They once had a great and highly advanced empire called Amarath which spanned the world, but Amarath fell to the Age of Frost, and aratheël have never reached such greatness since. The aratheël are the progenitor of a number of other races: the lycanthropic lhurienathi, the haughty grey-skinned vrenori, the green-skinned vylaan of the Talashar forest, and even the belligerent uraks. Those races have changed so much that they are now considered separate races from the aratheël, who are the pure elves. Bhakiri The bhakiri are a race of proud and honorable humanoids with lion-like features and deer-like antlers who claim to be able to hear the Voice of Nature, which they call the Dru’uth. Most bhakiri live in the great Chiathtalar Forest in the land known as Chiath. For millennia, the bhakiri warred with the humans on the continent of Korthas, in an attempt to protect their forest realm from human expansion, but after the Drakennath, where dragons and draconians conquered Myrndur and enslaved everyone who wasn’t of draconian descendance, bhakiri have become a lot less hostile toward the other races, and it has become quite common for young bhakiri to venture out from the Chiathtalar to experience the world at large. Dhouvarr The dhouvarr are the short and stocky People of the Stone. In the Age of Stone they carved out great kingdoms on the continent of Korthas, most notable being the kingdom of Khaladur in the Spine of Korthas mountains. Over the ages they warred with giants, uraks, elves and denizens of the Darkendeep, and their possessions slowly dwindled. In the current day and age, the dhouvarr only have one true city left, the city of Pheombar in the Obrazar Mountains. Many dhouvarr live among humans now, thriving on their knack for stone masonry and metal crafting. Tales of their past glory has been passed down through the generations, and all dhouvarr have a spark of dhouvarr greatness in them. Faun The fauns are fey. They have inhabited the fey realm of Falathas since the Age of Awakening, many millenia ago. At places where the veil between Myrndur and Falathas was thin, young fauns would sometimes enter Myrndur and play tricks on unsuspecting mortals. Then the Merge happened. Myrndur and Falathas became one and fauns and other fey lost their immortality. Since then the fauns have become renowned across the realms of Myrndur as beings of vast knowledge and great wisdom with an affinity for the fine arts. Many famous minstrels, philosophers, and inventors have been fauns. Half-Elf The term half-elf is usually used to describe a person descended from a union between an aratheël and a human, but it can also be used to describe descendants of a vylaan and human union, or a vrenori and human union. In recent centuries as more and more aratheël have integrated with the population of human nations, half-elves have become a common sight. They are especially common in the nation of Andara, where an aratheël nation and a human nation combined into one. Andara even has a half-elven ruler - Queen Elsefir Silverleaf. Human Humans are the most numerous race in Myrndur. They are versatile and adaptive, and have spread out all over the world and built great nations. Humans come in a great variety. There are the dark-skinned arakali people of the continent of Anath Khalar, the dark-haired and bronze-skinned southlanders on Korthas, and the people of northern Korthas, who has a lighter complexion and brown or blond hair. Ikaiji In the far east of the continent of Amarath there is land called Kamaja. Most kamajans are humans, but some are what is called ikaiji, beings who are half human and half spirit. The ikaiji look like humans, but they are generally taller and are born with shimmering golden eyes which gives them the ability to see the Myst. Ikaiji does not have emotions like regular human beings, and they have a hard time fitting into society. Thus, many ikaiji leave Kamaja to search for a place where they belong. Kanara The kanara are a race of peculiar beings from the chain of islands known as the Kana Kahua archipelago. They have large hooked beaks and their bodies are covered with brightly colored feathers. The kanara are great linguists, excellent navigators and formidable merchants. Koroku Scholars say that the koroku share a common ancestor with the kanara. The koroku are a race of nocturnal humanoids who look like a cross between owl and human. Known as masters of stealth and climbing, the koroku live in hidden villages built in the treetops deep in the forests of Myrndur. Most koroku prefer to live isolated in the woods, away from bustling human society, but sometimes curious koroku venture out from the forest to experience the world of the daywalkers. Krilith The krilith are descendants of dragons who took humanoid form to survive the Age of Burning Skies. The krilith are known for their healing powers and for their role in the Great Rebellion that ended the Drakennath. Most krilith live in the krilith-ruled nation of Khandalar on the continent of Amarath. Krimir Hailing from the island of Lashan, the curious krimir are a race of little furry humanoids standing about 3 foot tall with long pointed ears, born with an acute sense of the patterns of the Myst, that makes them able to know the future just a bit ahead. Scholars say they have evolved this ability, so that they could survive against the many deadly predators that they evolved among on the island of Lashan. Lhurienathi Some time in the High Age of Amarath there was an outbreak of lycanthropy in the western part of the Empire on Korthas. The lycanthropes were chased off and sought refuge in a forest called Lhurien. There the elven lycanthropes came across a lake in the woods and in the lake appeared the visage of the deity called Sibilune, also known as the Silver Lady, the Wolf Mother, and the Moonmaiden. She blessed the lycanthropic refugees so that they would longer succumb to their feral instincts, and so that they could control their transformation. The elves became the lhurienathi - the People of the Hidden Kingdom. Ogren The ogren are a race of hulking 8-foot tall humanoids with great strength and toughness and a tendency for baldness. Most ogren live in primitive tribes in the wilderness, but in many human nations it is custom to capture ogren and hold them as slaves or use them as gladiators. The rare free ogren in human society usually find work as mercenaries or bodyguards. Tiefling Tieflings are people of fiendish heritage. Distrusted and feared because of their heritage, they tend to live on the fringes of society. Many turn to a life of crime, as they have little to no other options to survive. Urak The uraks are the descendants of Garbadroth, the aratheël god of feral animals, survival and hunting, and his aratheël lovers. In the Age of Stone they became a tribe of their own, the Urakathaal, and they began to wage war against the other aratheël tribes. They were defeated and as a punishment for their actions they were forced to work as slaves building aratheël cities on Korthas. A lot of the uraks escaped and they founded the nation of Gor Marak in the Spine of Korthas mountains. Vrenori The vrenori, commonly called the vren, are a race of pale grey-skinned alluring aratheël-descendants. Their true nation lies in the Darkendeep and is called Nashalar, but there exists a great number of surface-dwelling vrenori who have integrated with human society. Vylaan The vylaan are a race of aratheël-descendants native to the immense forest called the Greenshade or the Talashar in Issillia. They live beneath the great Tangalorn tree, a massive magical tree, which is said to be the oldest tree in existence. In the Frost Age, the aratheël of Vyl Talashar sustained themselves for drinking the sap of the Tangalorn, and this changed them into the vylaan, or the green folk, known for their green skin and their almost symbiotic relationship with the forest. Category:Races